


Ten Things I Hate About You

by perrysghost



Series: ralbert fics that are all linked together idk how else to put it [1]
Category: Newsies, Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Modern Day, Newsies - Freeform, Please Don’t Hate Me, i was sad when i wrote this which is why it’s so sad, it’s happy though until you get to the end, mention of character death but it’s nothing graphic you just need to know that they’re dead, non binary albert dasilva, okay enjoy, ralbert, the ending hurt me to write, this is very sad i’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysghost/pseuds/perrysghost
Summary: Albert is sat on the rooftop talking to Race and telling him ten things they hate about him, but Albert could never actually hate someone so they’re being all sweet.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: ralbert fics that are all linked together idk how else to put it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Ten Things I Hate About You

“Antonio Higgins, there are ten things I hate about you..”

Number one: I hate that you’re so likeable. 

It was the first day of fourth grade and a new kid had joined Albert’s class; Antonio Higgins. He was Italian and had the most incredible golden curls they had ever seen. The whole class sat around in a circle in the middle of the classroom as each child took it in turns to introduce themselves and an ‘interesting’ fact to help break the ice.

Albert had zoned out for a moment, not really interested in hearing the same boring facts they heard every time the teacher made the class do an ‘ice breaker’. However, when an unfamiliar voice began speaking, they broke from their daze and looked up, their eyes settling on the new kid, Antonio.

The first thing Albert picked up on was his thick Italian accent which appeared to make his words roll off his tongue with ease. Then their soft brown eyes met Antonio’s bright blue ones and they immediately lit up as he smiled at them. They grinned back at him and they realised something;

They were going to be the best of friends. 

Number two: I hate the fact that you always look perfect no matter what you’re wearing. 

Albert was sat cross legged on their bed making a half hearted attempt to do their math homework when they heard a gentle tapping on their window. They looked over and saw Race stood there in the pouring rain and they immediately rushed over to let him in.  
“Race what are you doing? It’s freezing out there you’ll catch a cold!” They exclaimed, staring at their best friend like he was insane.  
“I wanted to come see you.” Race replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He grinned at Albert who was standing there with the most confused look on their face.  
Albert looked at Race, taking notice of his golden curls which were now lying flat on his head and the occasional drop of water which ran down his face. His clothes were drenched which led to Albert realising that their friend was creating a puddle in the middle of their room. 

To most people, Race would have looked like a mess; soaking wet with messy hair and a small puddle following him around wherever he moved, but to Albert he looked perfect. Smiling so hard that it lit up his eyes, messy curls that they would give anything to run their hands through and his hoodie, which Albert realised belonged to them, being slightly too big so the sleeves covered his hands a little. 

To anyone else, Race would have looked a mess, but to Albert he looked perfect. 

Number three: I hate that you always know what to do to make me feel better. 

It was safe to say that Albert had had a very tough week. They were drained, physically and emotionally. They had forgotten to eat, gotten hardly any sleep and hadn’t taken any time to relax at all that week. 

It was a Friday night and Albert was lying on their bed with their head resting in Race’s lap as he gently played with their hair. For most people the silence in the room would have been deafening, but both Race and Albert found it comforting; Race’s presence being enough to calm Albert down and allow them to relax. That was the thing Albert loved about spending time with Race. They didn’t have to talk to each other, they could just sit there without saying a word and still have the best day ever. Race’s presence was all they needed to feel calm. 

Race knew that Albert was struggling to stay awake, so he reached over and picked up a blanket and covered them both up and told Albert to “get some rest and you’ll feel ten times better tomorrow”.

Albert fell asleep with a smile on their face that night; Race’s presence immediately calming them down. They felt safe with Race. 

He was their home. 

Number four: I hate that you care so much. 

It all happened so fast. One minute Albert was half way up the tree they’d been waiting to climb for weeks and the next they were falling. Falling down to the hard ground below them. 

Race had been playing with a snail he’d found a few feet away when he heard Albert’s scream and then a loud thud. There were a few moments of silence before he heard Albert’s sobs. He ran over to them and embraced them, rubbing their back and telling them that they’re going to be fine. 

After calming Albert down for a few minutes, Race asked where it hurt and Albert sniffled, pointing to their leg and wincing as they tried to move. Race took notice of this and began to panic, concerned that his friend had broken their leg. Race paused for a brief moment, deciding what would be the best thing to do, before picking Albert up and carrying them back to his house. 

Albert told Race that he was being dramatic; that “it would probably just bruise”, but Race wasn’t going to take any chances. He had to make sure that Albert was okay. He couldn’t have his best friend getting hurt. 

Albert looked up at Race and saw someone they knew they wouldn’t be able to live without. They saw their soulmate. 

Number five: I hate that I can never be mad at you. 

It had been close to a week since Race and Albert had spoken to each other. Albert couldn't even remember why they were mad at Race. They usually had small arguments over the stupidest things, but they’d never gone this long without speaking. Albert missed him more than he’d care to admit and Race just wanted his best friend back. 

In true Albert fashion, they were outside Race’s window at 3am equipped with quite possibly the most heartfelt apology they had ever had to make .. and a packet of Race’s favourite gummy sweets to really show him how sorry they were. 

Their hand was shaking with nerves as they gently knocked on Race’s window. Thoughts were racing through their head at a million miles an hour; “what if he hates me?”, “what if he never wants to see me again?”. Their head shot up as they saw the window slowly slide open and they saw him for the first time in almost a week. 

He had messy hair that looked like he hadn’t done anything with it in days, dark circles that told Albert that Race hadn’t been sleeping properly and the saddest eyes they had ever seen; rather than being the usual bright blue, they were dull and empty. Looking down at Race’s hoodie, Albert realised that it was their hoodie. It was far too big and the sleeves left only the tips of his fingers visible and Albert took note of his bitten down nails. It broke them to see Race like this, knowing that they caused it. 

Any plan that Albert had had now been abandoned. They dropped the bag of sweets and jumped through the window, engulfing Race in a hug with so much force that they ended up on the ground with a thud. Albert buried their head in Race’s neck as silent tears streamed down their cheeks as they whispered countless apologies between muffled sobs. Race instantly returned the hug, wrapping his arms tight around Albert’s waist as he squeezed them tight to tell them that it was okay, that he forgave them. The pair remained in their embrace all night, never letting go due to the fear of losing the other again.

It was at that moment that Albert realised just how much they loved Race. 

Number six: I hate that you make me feel safe. 

Race had his arms wrapped around Albert as he pressed a gentle kiss to their cheek. They had been cuddled up in bed having a movie marathon all day long. They were half way through the final Hunger Games movie when Albert snuggled closer to him and Race looked down at them and smiled He really, really loved Albert and he tried his hardest to show it. 

Albert, feeling Race’s gaze on them, looked up at him and returned his soft smile. They would never forget moments like this; moments where they were with each other, moments so full of love that they made Albert’s heart full.

That’s when they realised that they felt safe with Race. 

He was their home.

Number seven: I hate that you can make me laugh so hard that I cry. 

Race and Albert had been sat on Race’s bedroom floor for hours playing with the new toy car he had been given for his tenth birthday. It was bright red and had ‘Racer’ painted on the side and Race loved it with all his heart. 

Race had decided to use Albert, or ‘Albie’ as he had now decided to call them, as a racetrack. He was running the car up and down their back imitating the various sounds a real race car would make when he suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. Albert looked up at him, confused, as they saw their friend rolling around on the floor laughing his head off. 

After a brief moment of confusion, Albert joined in and began laughing at their friend who was hysterical at this point. Neither of them knew why they were laughing but Albert hearing Race laugh made them laugh and Race hearing Albert laugh made him laugh. And just like that the pair were stuck in an endless fit of laughter, rolling around on the floor to the point where tears were streaming down their cheeks and the two ten year olds were gasping for air. 

It was moments like these that Albert treasured. They’d never had a friend who was quite so special to them before and they were not planning on losing him. 

Ever. 

Number eight: I hate that you’ll never know just how much I love you. 

Albert loved moments like these. The new couple were lying on Albert’s rooftop, holding hands and gazing up at the stars. It was a clear night and Albert had decided it was time to show Race their special place. They had been nervous to bring Race up there- afraid he was going to think it was stupid, but his reaction had been quite the opposite. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw the blankets and snacks Albert had set up in preparation for the night. 

It was now approaching the early hours of the next morning. They had lost track of time as they spent hours talking to each other and reciting random facts they knew about the stars. 

Albert glanced down at their intertwined hands, smiling as they saw just how perfect they fit together. They were made for each other. 

Albert Dasilva loved the stars, but they loved Racetrack Higgins even more. 

Number nine: I hate that I was so madly in love with you. 

Albert was standing at the altar next to Race, their (very) soon to be husband. They looked over at Race and their heart almost burst with happiness. They were finally going to marry the love of their life; Antonio Higgins. 

The couple were in similar suits; all black with a white shirt, however they each wore a different tie. Most people would think that their ties were just colours they had chosen, but to Race and Albert it was a lot more. Race’s yellow tie and Albert’s light blue tie had much more meaning. They were the sky and the sun; they couldn’t exist without each other and neither could Race and Albert. They kept each other going…

They made each other complete. 

Number ten: I hate the way you’re not here with me any more. 

I’m sat here up on the rooftop, staring up at the stars and hoping that I can see you up there. In a way, you’ll always be here with me.. in my heart, but nothing will ever be the same again. Every day that passes without you my heart breaks a little more. I see little things that I know you would have loved to see; a field full of sunflowers that I drove past earlier today, that time when Jack tripped over his own shoelaces because he forgot to tie them or that stupid movie that you would have laughed so hard at that you’d have cried. I would give anything to have you back so you could see moments like these; things that we used to take for granted, things that we used to enjoy. I don’t think it will ever stop hurting. The hole you left in my heart when you died will always be there. 

I want my best friend back. I want my husband back. I want my Racer back. 

Albert stayed up on the rooftop all night long, as they had done every night since Race died. They would sit there talking to the stars with the hope that he could hear them talking to him. By morning their eyes were puffy and their cheeks were stained with tears. It was always tough for Albert around this time of year when the anniversary of their husband’s death was fast approaching. They stood up, dusting themself down and taking one long last look at the sky before quietly whispering under their breath;

“I love you more than the stars, Racer”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i’m SO sorry because the ending was CRUEL. But i hope you enjoyed it anyway. I don’t really know what else to say apart from follow me on twitter @idlyella :))


End file.
